


红玫瑰

by asgardsloki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP without Porn, 快穿
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 这是一个快穿的故事，设定在A3之后，锤想要找回基所以在七个不同的世界里穿梭想要带回基的灵魂的故事。本质上仍然是个pwp，希望大家开心锤基is real！！！！！





	1. 轮回的起点

**Author's Note:**

> 第一个世界是abo的世界，祝大家食用愉快

仅余的超级英雄们终于打败了灭霸，雷神的战斧劈碎了无限手套，宝石们脱离了载体，漂浮在不大的空间里，相互独立又系出本源的宝石失去了手套的束缚，狂暴的能量开始汇聚，在超级英雄们还没有来得及反应的时候，巨大的能量场撕裂了空间、扭曲了时间线。

令人眩晕的失重感袭来，即使是超级英雄也被压的半跪在地上，索尔勉强抬起头，世界在他眼中扭曲成奇诡的形状，刺目的白光闪过，时间线回退到一切开始之前，只有焦黑破烈的手套还可以证明这一切是真实存在的而并不是什么人的臆想。

索尔茫然的环顾四周，他看到巴基跌坐在草地上，提查拉正单膝跪着试图拉起他的将军奥克耶，甚至原本不在战场的托尼、彼得和斯特兰奇都以各种奇怪的姿势凭空摔在了草地上，索尔的瞳孔急速的缩小，一个令人战栗的想法浮上了他的心头

如果

如果这一切都是真实发生的，那是不是意味着洛基也会回到他的生命中，索尔为这个想法而难以抑制的颤抖了起来，他站了起来，用尽平生最大的力气喊出了海姆达尔的名字

七彩的光圈笼罩住了他，他在急速上升，索尔觉得自己的心脏跳的飞快，既然海姆达尔还在，那么他最后的亲人，他的弟弟，他在这个世界上最爱的人，他在懵懂而青涩的年纪就深深爱上的却阴差阳错而弄丢了的爱人一定也在那艘船上！

索尔抑制不住的露出了微笑，他决定一看到洛基的一瞬间就要给他一个亲吻，不管这个小骗子再说什么他都绝对不会放开手

飞船上

索尔在落地的一瞬间就开始搜寻洛基的踪影，可是没有，他看到了许多熟悉的身影，带着如出一辙的茫然神情，但是，没有他的小骗子，索尔的心重重的沉了下去，他带着最后一丝希冀看向了海姆达尔。

“洛基在哪？”

索尔没有发现他的声音带着显而易见的颤抖，他的嗓子发紧，诸神在上，他此刻多么希望海姆达尔能够告诉他洛基只是在休息，或是溜出去做什么恶作剧，只要……只要不是……

“洛基他没有回来”

海姆达尔别开了目光，他的声音低哑，但是清晰的传进了索尔的耳朵

“事实上，洛基没能进入英灵殿，我也不知道发生了什么，但是……”

索尔后退了一步，后背贴上了战舰冰冷的墙面，他有一瞬间不知道自己在哪，直到海姆达尔的声音像是从遥远的地方传来，像是隔着一层朦胧的纱影

“……索尔，索尔？”

索尔强迫自己将注意力集中在海姆达尔身上，他试图理解海姆达尔话里的意思，洛基真的消失不见了，所有人都被扭转的时间线带回了这个世界，除了他的爱人

“如果这个世界上还有一个人知道洛基的去处，那一定是居住在世界的尽头伊格德拉修的古老神祇维尔丹妮，她掌握着这世上所有人的命运，她会看见洛基去了哪里”

索尔眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，终于明白了海姆达尔的意思，他的心再一次跳动了起来，也许，也许他的小骗子只是溜去了别的星球，或许是再一次欺骗了他，自己躲在角落偷偷的嘲笑他的愚蠢，神啊，不管怎样都好，请把洛基还给我，索尔捏紧了手里的斧子，不论如何，只要还有一丝可能，他就不能够放弃找回洛基的希望。

尽管作为阿斯加德的储君生活了一千多年，但索尔确实是第一次来到伊格德拉修，虽然外界经历了一场极其残酷的战争，但世界树的所在地显然没有收到波及，索尔在沃达尔泉边找到了命运女神维尔丹妮，古老的神祇拥有一头亮眼的金发，她坐在泉水边编制着手里的网绳，对索尔的到来报以友善的微笑。

“这还是你第一次来伊格德拉修，奥丁之子”

“是的”

索尔放下手里的斧子，恭恭敬敬的对维尔丹妮行了阿斯加德神族最高的礼节。

“女神维尔丹妮，我来此是期望得到您的帮助，我的弟弟，洛基……”

“喔，那个可爱的小男孩”

维尔丹妮笑了起来

“奥丁带他来见过我，他是一个幸运的男孩，身为约顿海姆的王族，却得到了奥丁的祝福，获得了阿斯加德的神格，可尽管这样，他还是不能进入英灵殿”

索尔的心提了起来，他不知道应不应该继续听下去，如果维尔丹妮证实了洛基已经消散在世间，索尔不知道自己会做出什么样的事情来祭奠洛基。

“他的灵魂被英灵殿所拒绝，弗丽嘉帮助了他，可是即使是弗丽嘉也无法让英灵殿承认一个约顿海姆的灵魂，弗丽嘉把他的灵魂被分成了七份，投入到了七个不同的世界里”

索尔猛的抬起了头，不知所措的看着维尔丹妮，这听起来严重极了，可是维尔丹妮却说这是母亲做的，索尔的直直的瞪着维尔丹妮，直到古老的神祇停了下来，偏着头看他

“奥丁为了得到智慧泉水给了我他的眼睛，那么你呢？我可以告诉你如何带回你的弟弟，你用什么来交换？”

索尔有一刻除了自己的心跳什么都听不见，他就像是一个绝望而孤独的旅人在沙漠中流浪了一个世纪，终于遇到了属于他的绿洲，索尔清晰的听见自己的声音，带着孤注一掷的决绝

“Anything”

拿走所有你想要的，我可以双手奉上我的生命、我所拥有的一切。请把洛基还给我，如果没有洛基，再漫长的生命也只是一种折磨，再精美的食物也将索然无味。没有洛基，阳光永远不会再次照耀在我的身上，这世间我只想要洛基一人。

“弗丽嘉改变了洛基的时间线，她将洛基完整的时间线拆分成了七份，然而七个世界里的洛基都失去了这个世界的记忆，你将七个世界的洛基全部带回到这里，我可以再次修改他的时间线”

维尔丹妮递给索尔一枝干枯的七瓣玫瑰

“它会指引你去往洛基所在的世界，当一个世界的洛基爱上你的时候它会带你去下一个世界，但是你不能说出任何关于主世界，也就是这个世界发生的事情”


	2. 深海柠檬01

索尔接过了维尔丹妮递来的玫瑰，干枯的花朵在指间轻如无物，索尔小心翼翼的捧着那支玫瑰，像捧着最贵重的宝物。

维尔丹妮停下了手里编织网绳的动作，她的表情严肃了起来

“索尔，奥丁之子，这枝七瓣玫瑰将植根于你的心脏，以你的灵魂为养，它会指引你洛基的方向并保护好洛基的灵魂，但如果你透露了主世界的任何信息，它会搅碎你和你已经得到的洛基的灵魂，你还愿意冒着这样的风险去找回那个小男孩吗？”

索尔毫不犹豫的点了点头，如果要独自生活在一个没有洛基的世界，那他的灵魂和被搅碎成花肥并没有什么区别，他听见维尔丹妮念诵了一段冗长的咒语，他手中的玫瑰活了过来，干瘪的枝条刺进了索尔的掌心，铁灰色的枝干顺着索尔的手臂伸展，索尔咬着牙忍耐着钻心的疼痛，他不敢挣扎也不敢反抗，因为那是他唯一的希望。

他眼看着玫瑰没入了他的身体，顺着他的血管蔓延，豆大的汗珠顺着索尔的额头流下，他捂住了心口，因为玫瑰尖利的花茎扎进了他的心脏，但很快这疼痛开始消退，细细的线条浮现在索尔的胸口，组成了一枝七瓣玫瑰的形状。

就在索尔松了一口气的时候一股巨大的能量从他的心口爆发开来，失重带来的眩晕感让索尔昏迷了十几分钟，等到他再一次醒来的时候发现自己回到了七百岁的时候，巨大的穿衣镜明晃晃的照出了他的样子，但是他穿着的衣服却不是记忆中的阿斯加德的王族样式，而是一种更加宽松和精致的款式。

索尔呆愣了几秒钟，从床上一跃而起，扑向了镜子，一把扯开了自己的衣襟，直到看见了七瓣玫瑰还好好的呆在他的胸口才松了口气，索尔赤着脚踩在柔软的长毛地毯上，宽敞而明亮的房间和奢华的摆设让索尔有一种回到了阿斯加德的错觉，他急切的推开了实木雕花的大门，他想要见到洛基，如果他真的回到了阿斯加德那他一定不会让洛基觉得一丝委屈和难过。

索尔打开门，一头撞进了一个人的怀里，对方毫无防备被他撞的连连后退了好几步。

“哎哟…索尔你怎么跑出来了？你的烧才退下来，不能出来吹风的，快点回去”

索尔被一双温暖的手推进了房间，那是属于弗丽嘉的温度，索尔的鼻子一酸，反手抱住了弗丽嘉的腰，弗丽嘉摸了摸索尔的头发

“怎么了我的小Alpha？”

索尔愣了愣，他还没有明白弗丽嘉口中的Alpha是什么意思，却听见门口传来了一个少年还未变声的清亮嗓音

“妈妈的小Alpha又在撒娇”

索尔猛的抬起头，他看见年少的洛基在门口探出了半个身子，正冲他做着鬼脸，索尔呆呆的看着洛基，他想伸出手去抱一抱他心爱的小骗子，可是又害怕吓到洛基，直到弗丽嘉冲洛基招手，他的小骗子才迈着轻快的步伐也扑进了母亲的怀抱。

索尔在弗丽嘉交待给他的话中意识到这大概是一个游离于九界的世界，这里是一个有着六种性别的世界，而他在三天前分化成为了这个世界上最强的一种人，男性Alpha。

要不了多久他就会胃口大增，长成一个结实强壮的大块头，他会散发出一种独特的味道，他可以和Omega结合并让对方生下孩子，事实上，作为阿斯加德的王子，他的父王奥丁已经在给他物色王妃的人选了

索尔揉了揉额头，诸神知道，他只想和洛基在一起，而此时的洛基……

索尔看着这个在母亲离开房间后立刻欢乐的甩脱鞋子钻进他的被窝，此刻正一脸好奇的在他的胳膊上戳来戳去的弟弟，洛基的头发现在还很短，才开始抽条的少年还带着微微的婴儿肥，他看着索尔的眼神里是纯粹的亲近和羡慕，索尔动了动手指，最后还是没忍住，轻轻的碰了碰洛基的脸颊。

洛基的皮肤温暖而细嫩，看得出来这个世界的奥丁和弗丽嘉把他照顾的很好，他的眼睛里没有了索尔熟悉的、淡淡的阴霾，此刻的洛基像是一个真正的孩子，带着几分不谙世事的天真，他正捏着索尔的胳膊上初见雏形的肌肉。

“哥哥，等我到十五岁的时候一定也会分化成一个Alpha的，到时候我就可以和你一起保护母亲了，也不知道父亲会给你挑一个什么样的Omega，”

洛基在被子里打了个滚，动作熟练的趴进了索尔的怀里，他眼睛亮闪闪的看着索尔。

“哥哥，你喜欢什么样的Omega？”

索尔被洛基突如其来的亲昵的动作弄的浑身僵硬，在他的记忆里，洛基长大之后从未跟他如此亲密过，尽管从他意识到自己是如此的深爱着对方已经过了很多年，可是洛基已经变成了他记忆中的那个样子，是一个满肚子坏主意的小骗子，对着他所有的亲昵背后都藏着什么不可告人的秘密，可是现在的洛基仿佛回到了他们还是孩子的时候，对他充满了不设防的信任和亲密。

“索尔，快跟我讲讲，你有没有喜欢的Omega？”

迟迟得不到回应的洛基开始不满的戳着索尔的胸口，索尔从晦涩的回忆里回过神，揉了揉洛基的头发。

“我喜欢的……人”

不知道为什么索尔下意识的略过了Omega的字眼，在他的潜意识里从未将洛基放在附庸的位置上，尽管在他刚刚得知这个世界的规则时，他有过一瞬间期望洛基能够分化成一个Omega，好给他生下一个属于他们两个人的孩子，可很快，理智重新冒了出来，洛基应该是他骄傲的小王子而不应该是一个依附于Alpha而生存的生育机器，索尔停顿了一会

“他是一个十分聪明、骄傲的人，他有着九……他有着全世界最灵巧善辩的舌头和满肚子可爱的小主意，他善于伪装却不失良善，他乐于制造一些无关紧要的小麻烦，但是他从不逃避责任，他……”

索尔哽了一瞬，他想到了那个让他痛彻心扉的告别，他摸了摸洛基的头发，做了一个简单的总结

“他是我在这个世界上最爱的人”


	3. 深海柠檬02

洛基烦躁的丢开了手里的书，在柔软的大床上打了个滚，用枕头盖住了自己的脸，不知道为什么，那天索尔对他未来的Omega的描述一直在洛基的脑海中回荡，洛基觉的索尔发生了什么改变，似乎是一夜之间的事，他那个阳光鲁莽的哥哥消失了，他开始变得低调而温和，在人群中他的目光永远落在自己身上，甚至在宴会上公然拒绝了那些父王特意挑选出的Omega们，那些漂亮温柔的Omega被索尔拒绝后伤心离场的样子就连洛基自己都觉得有些可怜，可是索尔却仿佛没有注意到自己对那些Omega们造成的伤害，只顾着往洛基的盘子里添上一些美味的食物。

洛基搞不清楚自己的感觉到底是得意还是同情，他唯一能够确定的是索尔变了，他变得和原来一点都不一样，要不是他熟知洛基的喜好，洛基真的觉得是什么人别有用心的冒充了索尔， 洛基尝试过把这件事告诉奥丁和弗丽嘉，可是奥丁只是大笑着告诉他哥哥长大了，而母亲更是微笑着摸了摸他的头发，叫侍女给他端上了一盆水果馅饼。

洛基无意识的啃咬着手指，他想要弄明白现在这个人到底是不是他的哥哥索尔，他不相信性别分化会带来这么大的影响，也许叫上索尔一起去打猎是一个好主意，要知道他原来的那个哥哥可是有过在没分化的时候就徒手揍晕了一头黑熊的光辉履历的，要是有人假扮索尔，他有把握当场拆穿这个该死的家伙。

然而，事情似乎总是不如洛基所料想的一般进行

在他们到达猎场的第五分钟，索尔抓住了一只野狼，第十五分钟，索尔勒死了一只成年的老虎，第三十分钟，索尔一拳打晕了一头棕熊，第四十一分钟，洛基目瞪口呆的看着索尔轻松的拖着一只开普狮丢进了他们带出来的货车里，洛基干干的咽了咽口水，就算还没来得及分化，洛基也明白这显然不是一般的Alpha该有的武力值，就连他们以武力著称的父王奥丁也不见得能一拳打晕一头棕熊，可是看着索尔的样子似乎对这次的猎物并不满意，他挑剔的翻了翻自己的猎物，再打量了几眼洛基

“这些家伙的皮毛都不够好看，这林子里有没有什么动物的皮毛漂亮一点的，或者你喜欢什么动物的皮毛？”

“什……什么？”

洛基头一次觉得自己跟不上索尔的思路，他呆呆的看着索尔，试图理解他的意思。索尔耸了耸肩

“我记得你以前……你小的时候，喜欢用兔子的皮毛来做斗篷上的装饰的，怎么，你叫我来打猎不是为了做新的斗篷吗？”

洛基眨了眨眼睛，他不记得自己什么时候喜欢过兔子的皮毛，但是他叫索尔来的目的明显不是为了做什么愚蠢的斗篷，可是此时他对着索尔却没有办法把自己的怀疑说出口，洛基沉默了片刻

“我只是想吃烤鸡才叫你出来打猎的”

半个小时之后洛基默默地坐在篝火边上捧着手里的鸡腿，他第一次尝到索尔的手艺，没有宫里的大厨做的美味，但以厨师王子的身份来说已经算得上不错，索尔一边往篝火上挂着的烤鸡身上抹着调料一边腾出手给洛基的碗里加了勺蘑菇汤。洛基低头盯着碗里的蘑菇汤觉得眼眶有点酸，从前的索尔虽然对他也很好，可更多的是哥哥对于弟弟的疼爱，而现在的索尔对他就像是那些优质的Alpha对待自己心爱的Omega一样，想到这里的洛基控制不住的红了脸，他不知道自己为什么会有这么奇怪的想法，他虽然比不上索尔能一拳砸晕棕熊的怪力，可好歹也是在阿斯加德格斗课上得到过优秀的评语，可是刚刚他居然会想象自己靠在索尔怀里的样子。

“洛基你怎么了？”

索尔注意到了洛基越来越红的脸色，他在自己的裤子上抹掉了手上的油，担忧的摸了摸洛基的额头。洛基不自在的晃了晃头试图甩开索尔的手掌。

“我没事，只是篝火太……”

“不对，弟弟，你在发热，这不太对劲”

索尔斩钉截铁的打断了洛基的话，他发现洛基不只是额头发烫，那红色正在朝着洛基的脖颈蔓延，更糟糕的是，他闻到了若有似无的香气，一个可怕的想法窜进了索尔的脑海，他一把将洛基横抱起

“洛基我们得回去，你需要让母后给你看看”

洛基没有拒绝索尔，事实上洛基自己也察觉到了不对，他的头越来越晕，像是有一把火在他的身体里烧灼，他的头靠在索尔的胸口，索尔的心跳像擂鼓一样在他的耳边回荡，洛基死死地抓着索尔的斗篷，头一歪彻底晕了过去


	4. 深海柠檬03

索尔抱着洛基用他最快的速度赶回了阿斯加德王宫，弗丽嘉在看到他们两个的瞬间就白了脸色，她手忙脚乱的从索尔的怀里接过洛基。

“我的天呐，你们两个发生了什么，洛基……洛基才五百三十岁，他怎么会分化？”

弗丽嘉紧紧地搂着洛基，而洛基死死地抓着索尔的斗篷不放，直到索尔在弗丽嘉慌乱的催促中醒过神来解开自己的斗篷塞进洛基的怀里，阿斯加德的小王子才算是老老实实的被弗丽嘉抱走，可就算是这样，他的手指还是死死地抓着索尔的斗篷，泛红的脸颊下意识的埋进了斗篷柔软的衬里，呼吸着索尔的味道。

“他会没事的，首席医官海姆达尔已经替洛基检查过了，他只是有些超前发育，至于你，现在并不适合坐在这里，回去洗个澡好好休息吧，我保证再过几天你就会看见洛基的。”

索尔身后的门打开了，弗丽嘉走了出来把手放在了索尔的肩膀上，试图安抚坐在台阶上一脸纠结的大儿子，可是就在弗丽嘉走出来的这几秒钟的时间里，一股浓郁的香气从门里溢了出来，飘飘荡荡地在索尔的衣摆上打了个转，仿佛初春细嫩的柳枝随着风拂在行人的肩头，索尔抽了抽鼻子。

这香气虽然浓郁但并不呛人，很像是中庭特有的一种水果，黄色的小小的一颗，汁水极为丰沛，克林特说他的小儿子很喜欢这种水果泡出来的饮品。索尔曾经给洛基带回去一枚，但洛基并没有对这种水果的口味发表过意见。

索尔深深地吸了口气，让这个味道充分的流淌过他的鼻腔。

他想起来了，这个味道是柠檬，洛基的信息素是柠檬的香气。

柠檬？

柠檬味的Alpha?

对于Alpha来说，这可不是什么值得炫耀的味道，可是管他的，要是谁敢嘲笑洛基，自己就打掉他满口牙，索尔在心里暗暗盘算着，并顺着弗丽嘉的意思起身离开了洛基的门前，虽然他并不明白为什么洛基分化的时候自己要离开。

午夜

索尔又一次从梦里惊醒，他摸索着抓过床头的水杯，一口气干了一整杯麦芽啤酒，冰冷的酒液顺着喉咙流下却没有减少半分身体上的燥热，这是他今晚第三次梦见洛基，笑着的洛基、哭着的洛基、甚至是从彩虹桥坠下的洛基，洛基的样子充满了他整个梦境，索尔重重的叹了口气，他掀开被子下了床，就这微弱的月光走到了洛基的门口，静静地靠在了门板上。

若有似无的柠檬香气顺着门缝涌了出来，柔柔的围着索尔，顺着他的呼吸钻进他的身体，撩拨着他的神经，索尔咽了咽口水，他发现自己硬了。

索尔倒退了一步，越来越浓的柠檬香气让他对自己的信息素失去了控制，浓郁的近乎实质的气息一下子爆发了出来，强势的穿过封闭的门扉和窗棂，裹住了床上的洛基，索尔按住了额头，他并不十分了解信息素的事情，眼下似乎产生了自主意识的信息素让他第一次感觉到了慌乱，不是因为自身，而是因为里面还处在分化期的洛基，天知道自己的信息素会不会对洛基产生影响，索尔咬着牙努力控制着自己的信息素回收。

但是，没有用，横冲直撞的信息素根本不听他的指挥，浓度过高的Alpha信息素让索尔几乎闻不到柠檬的气息，呼吸间嗅到的全是自己信息素的味道，幽暗的、咸涩的、海水的味道。

躺在床上的洛基颤抖着身体从梦里醒了过来，一直处在低烧期的他只记得自己恍惚间闻到了一丝海水的气息，但很快这微薄的气味就消弭在了鼻端，他喝下了弗丽嘉送来的安眠药剂，不甚安稳的睡了过去。但他并没有睡多久，因为那丝丝缕缕地海水的味道再一次飘了过来，他迷迷糊糊的放出了自己的信息素想要缠住那丝令他感觉熟悉和舒服的气息。

可是突然之间，原本浅淡的味道猛地变得浓烈，像是巨大的海浪兜头罩下，将他按进了深深地海底，洛基挣扎着挥动着双手，太过浓烈的Alpha信息素让他几乎无法呼吸，刚刚进入分化期的Omega难以直面这种浓度的Alpha信息素，几乎是瞬间的事，难以言喻的渴求席卷了初生Omega的身体，洛基呛咳着，一大片深色的水痕很快浸湿了他的睡裤，他踉跄着赤足走到了门边，用尽全身力气拽开了封闭的房门。

门扉启开的吱呀声让索尔抬头看向了门口，他心爱的弟弟光着脚站在门口，及肩的黑发披散着，白嫩的脸上布满了红晕。洛基冲着他伸出了手，小声的叫着

“哥哥”

索尔感觉到自己脑海中有一根弦啪的崩成了两段，等他回过神来的时候他已经把洛基按在了床上，Omega懵懂的看着他，如同上等绿宝石的眼睛里倒映出了索尔的样子，和他一样满脸布满了汗水和情欲的样子。

索尔俯下了身体，Alpha壮硕的身体彻底笼罩住了床上的洛基，铺天盖地的信息素绞缠在一起，他吻住了洛基，堵住了那些可能存在的呻吟和拒绝，索尔轻而易举的撬开了洛基的齿关，两人的舌纠缠在一起。洛基生涩的回应着索尔的亲吻，他的手臂缠上了索尔的脖颈，Omega的天性开始苏醒，他开始渴求Alpha的亲近、抚摸、占有。

索尔急切的撕扯着洛基的衣服，纤薄的睡衣很快在Alpha的手里变成了破碎的布条，常年握着武器的手掌带着厚厚的硬茧，索尔着迷的抚摸着洛基汗湿的身体，少年细嫩的皮肤下是薄薄的一层肌肉，某些格外柔嫩的部位在被索尔抚过时会让身体的主人不自觉的颤抖，索尔啄吻着洛基被啃噬的红肿的唇瓣，第一次尝试情欲的Omega胸膛快速的起伏着，修长的手指无力的拉扯着索尔的头发，他还没有弄懂自己的身体到底发生了什么变化，他只知道靠近他的哥哥会让身体里那仿佛要把他烧成灰烬的灼热释放出来。

“哥哥…哥哥我好热…好难受…”

洛基恍恍惚惚的叫着索尔，他此时无比确认这个男人是他的哥哥，是他从小一起长大的哥哥。


	5. 深海柠檬04

因为这个世界上不会再有第二个人如此熟悉他的身体，洛基把脸埋在索尔的肩头，发出了难耐的呻吟，滚热的呼吸交缠在一起，柠檬的香气陡然浓郁了起来，被埋在幽暗的海水中的花朵摇曳着、悄然的绽放。

索尔亲吻着洛基的颈侧，他毕竟不是这个世界的原住民，那些对于Alpha来说控制自己的信息素是本能，而对于索尔来说这是一个还很陌生的领域，过于浓郁的Omega信息素让他浑身发烫，强烈的征服欲从心底翻了起来，洛基拉扯他头发带来的刺痛让索尔勉强唤醒了一点理智，他深深地吸气，想要抑制住内心翻滚的欲望。

只是此时的洛基已经在Alpha信息素的诱导下陷入了更深的发情期，他用力的抱着索尔，汗湿的身体在Alpha的怀里胡乱的扭动着，索尔不得不腾出只手来将洛基的双手按在了头顶，他觉得这一切都不对劲。

洛基不对劲

他也不对劲

这铺天盖地的信息素更加不对劲

在索尔有限的关于这个世界的知识里，两个Alpha的信息素绝对不可能像他和洛基的信息素这样交织在一起，两个Alpha的信息素应该是互不相让的、甚至是对撞的，而不该……不该是一个征服，另一个引诱。

这不对，这一切都像被扭曲成了另一种样子，另一种这个世界该有的样子。

索尔的手掌探到了洛基的身下，掠过年少的Omega高高翘起的性器和鼓涨的囊袋，落到了更后方的入口，还没来得及动作就摸到了满手滑腻的液体，索尔楞了几秒钟，回过神的他陷入了巨大的狂喜。

这个世界的洛基——分化成了Omega！

在午夜梦醒的时刻，索尔也曾有过对于洛基性征的隐秘设想，但他从未想过他心爱的小王子会真的分化成一个Omega，一个在这个世界可以怀孕产子的Omega！

索尔重重的吞咽了下口水，他第一次发自内心的想要感谢所有的神祇，他紧紧地拥抱住了洛基，在第一次分化的Omega的颈侧留下了一个竭力克制过后的、深紫色的吻痕。

洛基只觉得自己仿佛坠入了无边无沿的海洋，幽暗的、咸涩的海水从四面八方涌来，严密的裹住了他，洛基想要挣扎，可是高热带来的无力感让他完全挣脱不了这束缚，只能任由身体里的火肆虐燃烧。洛基哽咽了起来，他胡乱叫着索尔的名字，带着委屈和说不出口的期盼。

“索尔……哥哥……哥哥……我好热”

索尔重重的吞咽了下口水，他把洛基翻转了过去，Omega顺从的做出了跪趴的姿势，迫不及待翘起的臀瓣中隐约能看见翕合的入口。一道透明的水痕顺着穴口滑了下来，索尔迫不及待的握着洛基的屁股揉了几下，Omega白皙的皮肤上立刻泛起了淡淡的潮红，索尔凑了上去舔了一下Omega瑟缩的窄小入口，换来了洛基拔高了音调的呻吟和剧烈的颤抖，索尔把手探到了洛基的身下，一边握着洛基勃起的性器套弄，一边用舌尖顶开了软嫩的穴口。

湿热的舌尖滑过抽搐的内壁，洛基的手死死地揪住了床单，强烈的刺激让他几乎说不出话，纤细的身体颤抖着，发出了细碎的呜咽。再索尔又一次用指腹揉弄着他性器敏感的顶端时，洛基发出了一声绵长的呻吟，少年的身体绷成了一张漂亮的弓，几秒之后，他腿根抽搐着，一股股浓郁的精液喷射了出来，落在了自己汗湿的胸腹上。

索尔重重的吮了一下洛基翕合的穴口，空气中的Omega信息素浓郁到让人窒息的地步，索尔红着眼睛，脑海中只有一个念头，这是他的Omega，他无论如何都要占有、得到的爱人。

索尔直起身体，将自己早就胀痛的性器抵在了洛基的入口，深深地陷入情欲的Omega下意识的颤抖着，索尔掐着洛基的后颈将人牢牢的按在天鹅绒的枕头里。挺身顶了进去，热硬的龟头一路破开紧窄的内壁，碾过水嫩的穴口，直到洛基经受不住而挣扎起来才稍停了停。

洛基只觉得自己就快要被撑破了，他得到高潮才不过几秒钟，情热带来的眩晕感还没来得及褪去就被迫接受了索尔的性器，潮热的粘膜被逆向撑开，滚烫的硬物强行顶进了身体，像是被一柄烧红的刀捅进了小腹，洛基呜咽着挣扎了起来。

索尔火热的手掌按在洛基的后腰上，轻松的控制住了Omega微弱的挣扎，洛基的身体实在太过美味，紧窄的内壁生涩的吞吐着他的性器，索尔几乎想要不管不顾的直接操进去，然而索尔还是勉强控制住了自己暴虐的欲望，只是浅浅的抽送着，直到洛基的哭叫变了个调而一直紧紧地裹着他的穴肉也慢慢的放松了一点才重重的一挺腰，将整根性器都操了进去。

从未被触及的甬道被Alpha粗大的性器毫不留情的顶开，洛基的眼前一黑，强烈的酸胀感混合着快感让洛基的小腹抽搐着被送上了另一个顶峰，索尔横在洛基腰腹间防止Omega瘫软下去的手臂感觉到了一阵湿热，Alpha的征服欲得到了一点满足，他松开了压制着洛基后颈的手臂，把洛基拉了起来，亲昵的亲吻着Omega染上了一层红晕的耳垂，火烫的手掌在Omega的身上揉弄着，蘸着洛基射出来的粘腻精液揉捏着洛基挺立的乳头，不时用指甲搔刮着淡色的乳晕。

“洛基，我亲爱的弟弟，你这里真的是敏感极了，真该让你自己感受一下我这样摸你的时候你后面这张小嘴有多热情，它正紧紧地吸着我不放呢”

“你……唔……住口”

索尔笑了起来，舌尖卷着洛基的耳垂重重的吮了一下，不再控制着洛基的动作，而是把洛基翻了过来，粗壮的性器在Omega的穴里磨了一圈，洛基发出了一声尖叫，原本射过两次的性器也抽动着再次硬了起来，索尔钳着洛基的膝弯把他的两腿压在了身侧，少年的Omega被迫摆出了一副淫荡的姿势，小声的抽噎着喊痛，索尔没有理会洛基半真半假的啜泣，他太久没有好好的品尝过洛基的身体了，更何况是在这个有着信息素催化的世界里。

索尔抽出了多半根性器，又狠狠的顶了进去，巨大的顶端推挤过细嫩的内壁，刻意的顶弄着内壁上的敏感点，不过几下起落，洛基就张着嘴再也发不出声音，本就失去了控制的信息素宛如凝结成了实体，被Alpha的信息素密不透风的包裹着，柠檬的清香逐渐染上了海水的咸涩，索尔不知餮足的顶弄着洛基。

这是他着几千年里唯一深深爱过的人，是他失而复得的珍宝，那个狡诈的小骗子此刻就赤裸地躺在他的身下，巧舌如簧的口中除了他的名字再也吐不出一个别的字。索尔俯下身吻住了洛基，滚烫的舌绞缠着，索尔满足的吮吸着洛基口中的津液，只有洛基能够填补他灵魂的缺口，也只有洛基能够安抚他暴虐的欲望。

索尔再一次几乎整根没入的时候，伞状的顶端擦过了一处微小的裂隙，Alpha的本能让他停了下来，壮硕的性器试探着顶了顶，原本已经软成一滩水的洛基突然扭动了起来，瞪大了满是情欲的眼睛，迷茫的眼神中满是欲望和隐约的惊惧。

洛基觉得自己的灵魂似乎已经离开了身体，太过强烈的刺激让他的身体抑制不住的颤抖，潮热的内壁从紧紧地裹着索尔的性器，到被操的服了软，青涩的吞吐着Alpha粗大的性器也不过十几分钟，Omega渴求抚慰的天性占据了上风，他拥抱着索尔，喘息间呼吸的全都是索尔浓郁的信息素。从没有这样一刻能让洛基无比确认索尔是爱着他的，他深爱着的的哥哥也在爱着他。

直到索尔抵在了某一处，剧烈而直接的刺激让洛基一下子惊醒了过来，他知道索尔发现了什么，而他不认为自己的生殖腔能够承受Alpha的侵犯，洛基挣扎了起来，口齿不清的推拒着。

“不，不行，进不去的……呜”

索尔闭了下眼睛，要求一个发情的Alpha不许进入Omega的生殖腔简直是在宣告一种明明白白的拒绝，这个Omega拒绝被他标记，没有什么比这件事更能让一个Alpha怒火中烧的了。然而索尔看着洛基的眼睛，翠绿的、盈满了泪水和惊惧的眼睛，索尔的怒火像是被扎破的气球，咻的一下消失殆尽。

他低下头轻轻的亲吻了洛基的额头，亲昵的亲吻顺着洛基的轮廓一点点向下，最终吻住了洛基的嘴唇。属于Alpha的信息素铺天盖地的涌了上来，拖拽着两人一同沉没进幽深的海底，充满了占有欲的、幽暗的深海。

如果这个世界最终要毁灭，那么请你一定要和我在一起，我无法容忍自己独活在一个没有你的世界里，我不在乎这阳光最终照耀在谁的身上，哪怕是一片死寂的大地，只要有你，只要你在我身边，我愿意前往海拉的殿堂。如果没有你，我宁可这世界上从此不再有阳光。来吧，和我一起沉进海底，没有光、没有其他人，只有你和我。你将永生永世和我纠缠在一起。

Alpha滚烫的性器顶进了Omega窄小的生殖腔，独属于Alpha结在张开，牢牢的卡住了Omega的腔道，大量滚烫的精液灌进了Omega的内壁，洛基汗湿的身体浮上了一层红晕，他瑟缩着，红肿的阴茎断断续续的半喷半流出夹杂着絮状精液的清液。索尔掰过洛基的下颌重重的咬上了他的后颈，尖利的犬齿刺进了Omega的腺体，两种信息素交合着，融汇在一起。洛基在索尔的怀里发着抖，标记完成的一瞬间，他读懂了索尔未尽的话语。

我爱你，洛基。

“我……我也爱你，索尔”

触手可及的世界在索尔眼前分崩离析，眼前的景物像流沙一样飞快的坍塌，华美的大床、细软的地毯、实木雕花的大门……一切都在索尔的眼前急速旋转着，他用尽全力伸出手想要留住刚刚还在待在他怀里的洛基，可洛基布满红痕的身体像是水中的倒影一样在他的指尖破碎，只有一点浅红色的光芒从洛基的身体里飘了出来，被吸引着朝着索尔的方向冲了过去。

索尔瞪大了眼睛，只来得及看见那一点光芒倏忽间没入了自己的胸口，撕裂的疼痛瞬间从心口蔓延到全身，他在时空的乱流中晕厥了过去。

干枯的玫瑰摇曳着舒展开了枝条，细碎的光点跳跃着，薄薄的光晕在玫瑰纤细的纹路上游动，最终收归于一瓣，深深浅浅的红亮了起来，迷途者的灵魂碎片安静的附在了玫瑰的一片花瓣上。

伊格德拉修的命运女神维尔丹妮停下了手里编织着的网绳，诧异的望着虚空中的某一处，露出了一个无声的微笑。


End file.
